Rot, Braun und Silber
by Candles In The Snow
Summary: Getting your soul nearly sucked out by Dementors was never fun, what was even worse? Remembering a past life where you went insane and made your friends do the same. Harry Potter remembers his life as the Ex-Commander Genesis, while trying to sort out his memories and figure out exactly how he died, Harry runs into some old friends he never thought he'd see again, new life or not.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone!_**

**_Since everyone liked my Interlude in _"I'm a What?" _I've decided to make it into a full length story! But one thing I have to say before this story starts._**

**_I CANNOT PROMISE WHEN I CAN UPDATE. I have to go through my writing from two years ago *shudders* and try to figure out what I was writing as well as rewrite most *cough*all*cough* of it. I do hope though, that you'll all be patient with me and stay with me throughout this story._**

**_Hope you all enjoy the first chapter!_**

**_~Snow._**

* * *

**_I don't own Harry Potter, or Final Fantasy, all characters are owned by their respected owners._**

* * *

Harry smiled weakly as Mrs. Weasley hugged him tightly and wished him a safe trip to Hogwarts, and how she was sorry that Mr. Weasley wasn't there to escort the kids along with her. "Thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley." Harry told her honestly.

He smiled a bit weakly again as Bill grinned at him, giving him a "Have a nice year" And Harry followed the Weasley Twins – Gred and Forge, even though their mother insisted and told everyone it was Fred and George (Though Harry knew the truth) – onto the train along with his best friends Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

It wasn't long before Ginny – Ron and the Twins' younger (and only) sister – hurried off to find her friends, Fred and George leaving soon after while Harry, Ron and Hermione settled themselves into an apartment alone.

Harry sighed quietly as he glanced out the window of the compartment, resting his chin on his hand, leaning towards the window itself. He ignored Ron and Hermione's confused glances that they shot at him. He focused instead on trying to count how many trees passed the window.

Ever since the incident with the hundred Dementors at the end of the school year – along with Sirius' escape. Harry had been acting strange – in their opinion – anyway. At first, the two supposed it had something to do with losing a new home. They both knew Harry's home life wasn't the greatest, they just didn't know how horrible it actually was.

Since the incident, Harry had not just changed mentally, but physically too. His hair was longer and tame for once, and it had changed from the dark – almost black – brown to a surprising shade of auburn – it seemed almost red.

His skin was a faint bit tanner, and he had gained some muscle, though he was as skinny as ever. Harry's eyes too, were no longer the emerald green they had always been, but now they were an almost glowing shade of blue. His speech, the way he talked… It seemed almost too old for Harry, as if he was an adult who had seen things that they couldn't imagine.

Which was true. Harry had changed, but… They didn't know why.

But he did.

He knew why he had changed, after all… Remembering a past life; it wasn't always the greatest thing for a person to remember. But thanks to the Dementors nearly sucking out his soul, he remembered his past life.

Harry remembered his life as a Commander, of his childhood growing up in a small town out in the country, with adopted parents who cared for him – spoiled him even. He remembered his childhood friend who joined SOLDIER with him, he remembered their days spent at his parent's Dumbapple Orchard, teasing and playing and messing around as boys did when they were young. He remembered the day that they had joined SOLDIER, and how they swore that they'd be promoted at the same time, or they'd deny the promotion until the other was offered the same thing.

He remembered how hard they worked to stay on top of their classes, how they nursed each other through their Mako shots – and he remembered how much Mako burned as it ran through his veins – and how tired they were after each and every hard training session. He remembered how they had been promoted first to Third Class, then Second, and then First. How they had made Commanders at the same time during the Wutain war, how they spent hours making plans to invade the small country in the dark of the tent they had been given.

He remembered the nights under the stars as they traveled, for work or for the rare vacation. How they had met their General and how they had practically bullied him into being their friend – poor man hadn't grown up with any friends, or even knew the meaning of the word – and how they had fit together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, how they had all gotten along rather well. He also remembered when the Puppy joined their group, and how he had been upset at first, when his childhood friend had ended up paying more attention to the bouncing teen than to him. Though, he remembered the other Commander cornering him one afternoon a few weeks after 'adopting' the Puppy and sitting him down and giving him a firm talking to, getting the him to admit that he was jealous of the Puppy and he remembered how his cheeks burned as the other Commander laughed and corrected him, telling him that even though he had taken the Puppy on as a student, he would always be more important.

Unfortunately, he also remembered the accident in the training room, how the General had cut his shoulder and how it didn't heal, no matter how many things he tried, magical and natural. He remembered how the Degradation gripped him and how it had made him go insane. How he had fled Shin-Ra and SOLDIER, how he had kidnapped SOLDIER Seconds and Thirds to have tests ran on. He remembered how the other Commander had fled shortly after he did. He remembered hours spent looking for his childhood friend, how many hours he spent looking for a way to be cured, he and his friend. He remembered the pain of slowing Degrading, he remembered the madness that followed and the mere thoughts of those memories nearly drove him insane again. As it was, Harry had nightmares of them.

He remembered hearing of his friend's death at the Puppy's hands. He remembered reading the lies of the General's birth inside Shinra's Mansion. He remembered telling the lies to the General, making the man too, slowly go insane. He remembered the four years of waiting for the Puppy and the Chocobo to resurface. He had heard rumors that the Chocobo could possibly heal him. He remembered engaging the Puppy in a battle underground; near the Goddess Materia. He remembered seeing the Goddess he loved so, and her healing him. He didn't remember much afterwards, only the faint muscle memory of being dragged to someplace, and how he had slept for years before an accident awakened him and how he had spread his wing and flew.

He remembered stumbling across the other Commander's beloved sword in a Church, the same one he had heard that the Puppy had fallen through the roof of. He remembered meeting the Chocobo, of taunting him – taunt that had actually been meant for himself. He remembered of hearing of the General's many deaths by the hands of the Chocobo.

The most recent thing he remembered was his name, his friends' names as well.

Ignoring Ron and Hermione's looks of surprise, Harry pulled stood up a few hours later and opened his trunk, pulling a book out of it. The book that he had found – to his surprise and utter shock – in an old book store and he had bought it the second he had recognized the beloved book that had been a gift from his childhood friend.

Harry smiled softly as he sat back in his seat – the lid of his trunk thudding closed quietly as it was dropped – and he ran his fingers softly across the book's cover. Flipping the book open, his gaze lingered on his old name for a moment – which was written on the first page – in the upper corner of the page and his fingers once brushed against the page, running them comfortingly over the name written there.

_Genesis Rhapsodos._

* * *

Genesis raised an eyebrow slightly as he took in the sight of the horseless carriages that carried the Hogwarts students above First Year up to the school… Expect, the carriages weren't horseless this time; they seemed to be being pulled by a horse-looking skeletal being with large, leathery looking black wings.

"Please tell me that I'm not the only one who can see them..?" Genesis asked hopefully, turning around to face Hermione and Ron, who looked at him in confusion.

Damn, there went that hope.

"See what mate?" Ron asked; no small hint of worry in his tone as he looked at Harry in confusion before trading a (slightly) scared look with Hermione.

Genesis pretended not to notice their exchange and waved a hand at the horse-like things. "These. You know, large, black, skeletal…"

"There's nothing there Harry." Hermione said quietly, as she and Ron boarded one of the carriages, "The carriages are pulling themselves, like always."

The red-haired teenager merely hummed thoughtfully and shot another confused look at the horses when a voice spoke from behind him, – causing the Ex-Commander to jump slightly – and Genesis inwardly frowned at himself for being snuck up on and whirled around to face the newcomer.

"I can see them too…" Neville Longbottom spoke nervously, looking at Genesis in worry. "They're called Thestrals… Only someone who has seen someone die can see them, they're known as bad omens in the Wizarding World." Neville paled slightly at mentioning that.

"Ah…" Genesis trailed off, a frown playing at the corners of his lips but he nodded in understanding and turned away from Neville as he boarded the carriage and sat down, Neville following him after a moment.

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks of horror and shock at the conversation.

"Who've you seen that died?" Ron demanded to know, looking between Genesis and Neville.

"One of my Uncles…" Neville offered shyly as an explanation while Genesis raised an eyebrow as the carriage started to move.

"That is none of your business, Ronald." Genesis said smoothly, turning his head to look out of the carriage, ignoring Ron's noise of confusion and distress.

"How's your summer been, Neville?" Genesis turned to look at the dark-haired boy, who looked at him in surprise. While he and Neville had never been exactly as close as he had been to Ron and Hermione, he knew they were at least on some odd sort of friendship level, and Genesis was determined – as he had once been when it had come to Sephiroth – to be Neville's friend by the end of the year. Genesis had noticed over the last few weeks of the last year's school year that Neville was usually by himself, Dean and Seamus had each other, and the other two girls in their year had each other. Genesis himself had Hermione and Ron, but Neville? He had no one…

"It was good, I suppose." Neville eyed Genesis in surprise, "Gran took me to see the Magical Greenhouses in France, instead of the Quidditch World Cup, she didn't want to go…" Neville didn't look too disappointed as he mentioned that but before Genesis could answer Ron had interrupted – much to Genesis' annoyance.

"What? That's unthinkable! It was awesome Neville! Krum caught the Snitch but Ireland won! We got to go and sit in the top box with the Minister and the representatives for Bulgaria, and we got to see _Krum_ himself!" Ron started to ramble and Genesis rolled his eyes.

"It was alright, I suppose…" Genesis shrugged off the subject – once again ingoring the surprised and shocked looks of his best friends – and turned his attention to Neville. "Magical Greenhouses in France you said?" He asked curiously and ignored Neville's slightly dazed look as the dark-haired teen nodded.

"You have to tell me more after dinner, if that's alright with you? I love gardening; I've been doing it for years." That was true, Genesis supposed. Aunt Petunia had always forced Harry – who had grown to dislike gardening – to do the gardening, while Genesis himself had loved gardening – he often loved to blame Angeal, who had been worse than him when it had come to gardening, Angeal's apartment had been stuffed practically full of plants – it had taken a while for Genesis' personality to merge and sort itself out with Harry's, and one of the things Genesis had gotten back was his love for gardening and cooking – though, Harry himself had loved cooking too.

Neville nodded his head eagerly, the slightly chubby face – Neville really had grown over the summer too, having less puppy-fat and more of a shape – almost glowing at the thought of discussing plants with Genesis.

"Wonderful." Genesis grinned at Neville as he stood up – the carriage had just stopped outside of the Hogwarts' large front doors – and glanced out the window with a grimace. "Rain." He muttered unhappily, stepping out of the carriage – after making sure that Loveless was tucked safely in his robes – and into the downpour.

He and his friends hurried into the Entrance Hall, where the other houses and the rest of their house were attempting to dry off before entering the Great Hall. Peeves cackled above them, throwing water balloons full of water at the newly dried students.

"PEEVES!" A voice boomed and Genesis turned his head slightly and watched as their Deputy Headmistress and Head of House stormed over, Professor McGonagall's ears nearly steaming as she yelled at Peeves. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Whaaat?" Peeves cackled, throwing another water balloon. "Students are already wet!"

"I'll get the Bloody Barron!" McGonagall threatened as she took another step towards the poltergeist – who stuck his tongue out, threw the last of his water balloons at the second years and took off through one of the walls – and slipped on a wet spot.

Genesis had moved before he had time to register what happened, lightly pushing Hermione out of the Professor's attempt to catch herself on something – which would've been Hermione's neck – and caught the Professor in his arms – one arm wrapped isetlf behind her back, the other lightly grabbing her shoulder – before he pulled her up properly and helped her back to her feet.

Professor McGonagall's eyes were wide slightly as she looked at Genesis, who smiled sweetly at her. "Are you alright Professor?" He asked on concern, a frown playing on the corners of his lips at seeing her staring at him.

"Erm… Yes, thank you Mr…" Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow slightly as she looked over the red-haired teen with blue eyes that she had never seen before – though his voice seemed a little familiar…

"Potter, Professor." An amused smiled made its way onto Genesis' face at seeing his Professor's eyes winded further

"Mr. Potter?"

"That's me, Professor." Genesis nodded, "I got colored contacts over the summer, if that helps explain the eyes… I wanted regular, but the my Uncle took me to, only does color." Genesis faked a sad sigh, in truth, now that his veins once again had Mako in them, they had changed back to his perfect and "He wanted my glasses gone, said they stood out, being old and ugly." He rolled his eyes before running a hand through his hair. "And my hair color changed on me… I don't know why… Though I have heard of other people's hair changing as they got older…" He mused, tilting his head slightly and frowning as if he was deep in thought.

"I see…" She didn't, really. Though, Professor McGonagall supposed it was a Muggle thing.

"Oh! By the way, while you're here… Is there any way for me to change my classes, Professor?" Genesis asked hopefully, he had decided half-way through the summer to see if he could drop Divination in the hopes of being able to take on Arithmancy and Ancient Runes instead.

"Depends on the classes, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said a bit sternly, pushing up her spectacles to look down at the slightly small student, who was almost brimming with joy. She too, was silently happy. Hopefully Mr. Potter would choose a better class than Divination.

"I'd like to drop Divination and take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes." Genesis said, "You don't need to worry about the fact that I didn't take those classes last year, I bought the books I needed and this year's for those classes too, I read last year's and they were very interesting." He stressed, looking up at the Professor with a pleading look.

"I'd have to talk to Professors Vector and Babbling, but I'm sure they'll be able to make room for you in their classes, Mr. Potter." The usually stern Professor gave him a rare smile, "I'm glad to see that you want to drop Divination, which is usually a fickle thing and hardly any prophecies made ever come true… Now, off to the Hall with you, Mr. Potter." She shooed him away as the nervous First Years made their way into the large Entrance Hall and only then did Genesis notice he was the last person – besides Professor McGonagall – in the Hall left and without another word he quickly darted through the doors – they closed right after he entered the Hall – and snuck over to where Neville was sitting close to Lavender Brown – yet there was a spot free between him and Lavender – at the Gryffindor table.

Nodding slightly at Neville in thanks, Genesis slipped into the seat between the dark-haired teenaged boy and Lavender – who was whispering excitedly to Pavarti Patil – and ignored Hermione and Ron's confused looks as he turned his attention to the dusty old hat that was sitting on a stool right in front of the Teacher's Table in the Hall.

Genesis watched as Professor McGonagall led the First Years into the Hall and to the Sorting Hat, he listened to the Hat's song as its brim opened up and it sang, he listened as Dumbledore made a small speech before dinner appeared on the gold plates and drinks filled the golden goblets.

He made polite conversation with Neville, and joked with Dean and Seamus, talked to the confused Ron and Hermione, and chatted lightly with Neville again. He watched in amusement when Hermione had found out that their dinner and all their meals were made by House-Elves, and she refused to eat anymore that night. He listened in slight boredom as Dumbledore stood up at the end of dinner – when all the food had disappeared and the Hall filled with silence – and started to make a speech. Genesis tuned the old man out until he heard the words 'Tournament' and he focused his attention back to the speech, listening in slight awe at hearing about the TwiWizard Tournament.

The red-haired Ex-Commander made his way back to the Common Room with his House-Mates, his head filled with the (better) battles he had fought as Commander and Genesis' heart tightened for a moment as his thoughts drifted to Angeal and Sephiroth. He missed them, and he knew that no one, ever, could fill their shoes, or their spots in his heart.

Sighing inwardly, Genesis smoothly made his way through the emptying Gryffindor Common Room behind the picture of the Fat Lady, and sat himself in one of the comfortable armchairs right in front of the fire, Neville joining him momentarily and they started to talk about the plants they knew, the plants they had encountered, both Magical and Muggle.

Genesis' lips twitched upwards into a gentle – for him, anyways – smile as he watched Neville talk excitedly about plants and his hopes for Herbology that year.

While Neville could never be Angeal, he was pretty close… But his own person too, and Genesis knew that he'd enjoy Neville's company, and hopefully friendship, as the year went on.

* * *

**_Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of _"Rot, Braun und Silber."_ And hope to see you guys soon!(Hopefully)._**

**_Please Read, and maybe Follow and Favorite too? Possibly Review if you have time! Reviews feed muses and muses help me write!_**

**_See you next chapter!_**

**_~Snow._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello everybody! Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites! They mean a lot to me!_**

**_Sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner, I had planned to, but things got in the way, like my computer crashing and I lost half this chapter, all of _"Fallen Star."_'s , I was shockingly lucky and I had saved _"I'm A What?"_'s chapter for next week, jsut five minutes before it crashed. I count myself lucky to have computer geeks in my family (They let us(The rest of the family) refer to them as computer geeks too, haha.)_**

**_And another thing, a few of you had questions, so let's start with that!_**

**Yoruko Rhapsodos: _No worries, there won't be any Drarry or Genesis/Sephiroth, infact, I have no pairings planned for this story at all. Haven't really thought about any... If there is any interaction even close to romance between Harry and Draco/Genesis and Sephiroth, it's all bromance, not romance._**

**Guest: _No plans yet for anymore FF VII characters to show up, but if I get enough people wanting more, I'll consider it._**

**Kat: _Glad you like it! And not yet!_**

**Verona-Mira: _I'm glad you like it and find it easy to read, :) And if I ever need help with my German, you'll be the first person I'll go to!_**

_**And that's it! Thanks again for all of your wonderful reviews, I hope that this chapter will not disappoint you!**_

_**~Snow.**_

* * *

_**I don't own Final Fantasy or Harry Potter.**_

* * *

**WARNING: Annoyed Genesis and swearing.**

* * *

The next week was filled with excited whispers about the TriWizard Tournament and the Weasley Twins surprisingly kept to themselves – and Lee Jordan – whispering together. Genesis often caught words when the Twins were talking alone together without their black friend. Words like, "Blackmail." But he paid them no heed, paying more attention to his studies and new classes.

Ron was still upset with him – they had had a huge fight during their first morning back when they received their schedules and Ron noticed Genesis' missing Divination Class and new Arithmancy and Ancient Runes classes – over him leaving Divination Class. Hermione was upset too, though hers was a bit more personal. She was upset with him because of the fact that he was getting higher scores than she was.

Genesis had no plans on holding back himself this year, or during any years that followed. While Harry had held back because he didn't want to upset or lose Hermione and Ron, Genesis had no qualms about losing the too. Yes, he still considered them friends, but more like distant friends… They wouldn't understand, and they would most likely pity him if they ever found out about his last life and how he had been.

They would also be horrified to find out that instead of the Golden-Boy they knew, he had been the villain last time around. So, he mostly ignored them and – to Ron and Hermione's annoyance – starting sticking around Neville instead.

Honestly, Genesis liked Neville. Neville wasn't like Ron – who was envious of Genesis' fame and fortune – or Hermione – who was angry at him almost all the time for being the top of their classes – he was… Well, Neville.

Neville, often reminded Genesis in many ways, of Angeal. Kind-hearted, plant-knowledge, ect… Though, Genesis could also see that Neville – unlike Angeal – didn't have much confidence and was still a bit shy. Thanks to Genesis though, Neville was starting to build up his confidence more and more. Genesis started to find himself sitting with Neville, discussing homework, plants, Quidditch, trees, the TriWiard Tournament, Herbology, Chocolate Frog cards, more plants… Genesis was sensing a pattern.

One great thing about Neville, was the fact that he – unlike Ron and Hermione – actually liked Genesis for… Well, being Genesis. He didn't mind Genesis quoting LOVELESS – Ron and Hermione hated it, much to Genesis' amusement – and Neville even was starting to get used to Genesis' random outbursts of anger, and found it amusing to watch Genesis rant about seemingly meaningless things and light failed homework essays on fire.

Hermione had been horrified at first at seeing Genesis light his homework on fire – another failed essay on Herbology, while he was getting better, he wasn't Neville-Level yet – and had gone off ranting for a couple hours while Genesis easily tuned her out and worked on another proper essay with Neville – much to Hermione's anger – causing her to rant about having Neville help him and not doing it on his own or bother asking her first.

"Hermione." Genesis raised his voice, his head pounding as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep himself calm and not throw fireballs at the young witch – who was still ranting – when it came to the fourth hour of her ranting – and a few people in the common room turned their attention onto the two – they too, had tuned Hermione out after a while – and watched with interest as the calm fourteen year-old – physically anyways – eyed the red-cheeked frazzle-haired other. "I lit my homework on fire because it wouldn't pass and I needed to start over, if I hadn't, I would've just tossed it into the fireplace anyways." He drawled, blue eyes narrowing slightly at seeing the other ready to start complaining again. "And I asked Neville for help, because – if you haven't noticed – he's the one in Herbology with the top marks for the year. Besides, he's my friend as well and I don't need to go to you for every single problem I have. I can figure most of them out on my own, but for those I need when it comes to Herbology, I ask Neville to help, and in return I help him with Potions."

"Despite my low grade when it comes Potions, I m actually above our year. Professor Snape just grades me low because he hates me." Genesis gave a shrug. "And besides, I am learning because Neville is teaching me, and I him. You, on the other hand." Genesis grimaced, "You just correct our homework without pointing out our mistakes and when you do it's in your bossy 'I'm better than you are and you should really know this stuff you imbeciles' tone."

Almost everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room was listening in now, several were silently agreeing with Genesis, while others were simply watching in shock. It was known that the 'Golden Trio' – as Genesis, Ron and Hermione had been dubbed – were close, but there had been rumors spreading that the three weren't as close this year…

"I care for you Hermione, like a sister." Genesis continued in a soft tone, noticing the tears in the corners of Hermione's eyes. "But if you don't stop now, with acting like you're superior just because you read more and can learn spells faster, you're going to lose the friends you currently have." Genesis tone had turned serious and his eyes narrowed. "I dislike it immensely when you talk to me like I don't have a clue about what's being said. I hate it that you think that my poem book is stupid. I like poems; I love the one book I own, the one that a dear friend gave to me years ago that I lost until I found it in that pawn shop." Genesis grimaced at the reminder. "I hate to be blunt with you like this, but you really need to think before you act, Hermione. Sometimes I wonder if you ever do use that brilliant mind of yours." Genesis drawled dryly, watching his friend sadly.

Hermione's eyes were swimming with tears and when Genesis had finished – and turned back to the book of Herbology he had been reading minutes beforehand – she burst out into tears and ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

"That wasn't very nice…" Neville frowned at Genesis, who shrugged – but a look of concern and sadness was easily seen on the red-haired teen's face.

"She needs to face the facts, and if I have to do it bluntly like this, then I will. I want to be her friend, I do. But she needs to understand that books don't make the world and that she needs to stop being so bossy all the time or she will lose her last few friends." Genesis sighed, quoting almost mournfully. "My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow."*

* * *

The summer months swiftly dispersed and the chill started to set in as October arrived. His friendship with Hermione and Ron was failing quickly, it seemed that out of the 'Golden Trio', it had been Genesis who had kept the peace between the red-head and the bushy-haired girl.

Hermione and Ron weren't talking to him anymore, and hardly spoke to each other. Ginny – Ron's younger sister – had apparently taken a liking to Genesis, and had started to trail after him, shooting him longing looks when she thought that he hadn't been looking.

Genesis had known that red-haired girl had a crush on him, he just didn't know the lengths that she'd try to get him. Already Ginny had tried to place herself between him and Neville – whom Genesis was getting more attached to by the day – and quite frankly, it was irritating him. He bit his tongue though and didn't give her a verbal lashing, though, he did talk to the Weasely Twins and had gotten them to play a few planned pranks of his. Both were eager to help Genesis, especially after he 'let slip' that his Godfather, his Father and their Ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher just happened to be the same three – excluding Pettigrew, the filthy rat – Marauders that the Twins had looked up to since their first week at school.

The pranks were simple and rather amusing. Such as the time that Ginny spent two days with dark purple hair, and another three with a shade of green that was almost the exact same the Slytherin's house color. Her hair for the time it spent purple, was short and spiked, the time it spent green, it was a Mohawk.

Ginny wasn't pleased and swore that she'd found out who had done the pranks against her – especially after the prank that had changed the poor thirteen year-old girl into a thirteen year-old boy – while Genesis aided his two newest prank buddies a helping hand in hiding their stuff that would expose them as the culprits.

With his time being spent up between his classes, trying to catch up on his two newest classes – he was still a bit behind everyone else, yet somehow still scoring better than Hermione and the others in his classes were – studying, helping Neville with potions and in return behind helped with Herbology, and his prank planning with the twins, Genesis was shocked the morning of the Thirty-First of October, when he went down to breakfast to find bats flying above everyone.

"Did you forget it was Halloween?" Neville chuckled lowly at seeing the stunned look on Genesis' face. The red-head slowly nodded and sighed heavily as he sat down at the Gryffindor table to poke at his breakfast, rather than eating it.

A few of the others at the table shot him confused or concerned looks when they saw he wasn't eating, though a few could guess why. It was the day that Harry's parents had been murdered, unknowingly to anyone else though, it was also the anniversary of the day that his Degrading had started.

"Do you want me to cover for you?" Neville asked, shooting an understanding look at Genesis as he prodded his hash browns with his fork.

"No, but thank you." The Ex-Commander sighed, "I'll deal with it… We do have the other two school showing up tonight." The other nodded slightly and shot Genesis another concerned look before the dark-haired teenager set about eating his own breakfast, a Potions book propped up against his glass as Neville prepared for the Potions lesson they were to have that evening before Durmstrang and Be showed up.

* * *

Morning lessons passed quickly and as soon as he had a free spot in his schedual, Genesis retreated to his favorite chair in the corner of the Gryffindor Common Room – Neville joined him shortly, sitting in the chair next to him and offered his silent support as he read the Potions book he had been reading during breakfast – and slipped LOVELESS out of his schoolbag and started to read it to himself quietly, his native language slipping off his tongue easily as he quietly quoted the familiar words.

It was to his annoyance, that Hermione and Ron showed up not ten minutes afterwards and made their way over to him and Neville. The other teen glanced up at them, a frown settling onto his lips and Genesis inwardly sighed – not bothering to glance up from his own book – as Hermione spoke up.

"Why have you been avoiding us Harry? Why haven't you been talking to us?" The bushy-haired girl asked, and Genesis suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you the other day why I wasn't coming to you?" He questioned, "Hermione, I care for you, truly I do. But you're still the same eleven year-old girl who thinks she's better than everyone else because she's smart. I admire your intelligence, but I hate the way you act towards Ron, Neville and I. Like we don't know anything and you know everything. And I hate the fact that you're jealous that I'm scoring better than you, it's childish. As for Ron, while I haven't explained, I thought it would be obvious." Genesis sighed again, his attention turning back towards his book. "I dislike the fact that Ron's jealous of my money and fame. I never asked for it, I never wanted it-" That was a lie, Genesis had wanted it at some point in his past life, but seeing how much was sacrificed to get what he wanted, he no longer wanted it and he wouldn't ever again. "-I'm famous because my mother died protecting me, she should be the one getting the glory, yet I am. I didn't ask to be rich, honestly, I'm jealous of Ron's family and their closeness, yet I hide it better than Ron does. I know you're jealous of my money and fame; it's always been clear about that. I've wanted nothing more than you to get over that too, Ronald. You have everything I want, Ronald. Parents, siblings, a close-knit family, something I never got, something I fear I'll never have… Something I know I'll never have, you do know that my cousin, Aunt and Uncle despise me as much as I despise them… I can't wait to get rid of them. Anyway, the point is, until you two can start acting your age and more mature than you currently are, I refuse to befriend you once again." He said stubbornly.

"You've really changed this year, Harry." Hermione was frowning at her (ex)friend as he idly flipped through the pages of his Poem book.

"Have I?" Genesis resisted the urge to drawl, blue eyes peeking up over the book's edge. "I didn't notice." He hid the sarcasm in his tone, though by the way that Neville's lips twitched, he had done it poorly.

"See what I mean?" Hermione demanded, turning to face Ron – who had been trying to stay out of the conversation, though his ears had burned red during Genesis' mentioning of him during his rant – and the red-head smiled weakly and nodded.

"You have been more… Sarcastic and have more dry humor than you did before…" The young wizard quietly agreed. "And you've been hanging out with Neville more than us, no offence, Neville."

Genesis' lips twitched slightly at hearing Neville's low mutter of, "Offence taken." And watched as the other smiled weakly and nod at Ron. So was the whole 'weak' thing just a mask? Genesis could easily assume so, it was something he had noticed when hanging out with Neville, the boy who had always seemed so soft and shy, was actually a lot tougher than he looked.

"So? I can have other friends you know." Genesis sighed, looking at Hermione and Ron warily. "And like I said, I'm not friends with you until you get over your jealousies, so why do you care?"

He watched in amusement as Hermione flustered for a moment before she huffed and said – ignoring his question. "You've also been quoting that odd book of yours! I've looked everywhere, even asked my parents. But that book isn't truly a poem book!"

Immediately his amusement turned to annoyance and his eyes glowed darkly. "My book isn't an 'odd book' and it truly is a poem book, it's just very, very rare these days." He came close to hissing, before he quoted; a slightly smug smirk on his lips. "There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the Goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of Worlds."**

"LOVELESS: Act 2, isn't it?" A quite voice spoke up and three sets of eyes fell upon the speaker in surprise. Neville shifted slightly in his chair, looking between Genesis, Hermione and Ron. "What?" The brown-haired boy asked, shrugging.

"How do you know what LOVELESS is?" Genesis asked in complete surprise, "How do you even know which act that was?" When Genesis quoted LOVELESS aloud, he had only quoted it in his native language, so how could Neville know unless...

"Well…" Neville's lips twitched upwards into a slight smile, as if he was laughing at a joke only he understood. "You've been quoting it a lot, so how could I forget, if you've… Beaten it into my head?" His blue eyes met Genesis' and seemed to glow faintly for a moment and Genesis' look of shock turned into utter delight.

Nether of them noticed that Hermione had stalked away in irritation and that Ron had followed, shooting the two confused glances as he listened to Hermione's rant as she took a table in the corner of the room, the farthest one away from Genesis and Neville.

"It's been too long, my old friend." Neville spoke lowly, a gentle smile on the young boy's features and Genesis nodded in agreement, resisting the urge to latch himself onto the other in front of him.

"It has been, Angeal."

* * *

Genesis was almost bouncing in his seat as he waited for the Goblet of Fire to choose the three competitors. He just wanted to sneak away and drag Angeal along with him for some time alone with his newly reacquired best friend.

The arrival of the two schools that were competing against Hogwarts, was spectacular in Genesis' opinion and reminded him of something that Mr. Weasley had said during their stay at the Quidditch World Cup. Something about wizards unable to help themselves showing off when gathering together. Showing off was right.

The Beaubaxtons had arrived via GIANT FLYING WINGED HORSES, pulling a large blue carriage. A kind that Genesis hadn't known existed and wondered why Hagrid – who had a great fascination of large animals that could be deadly – hadn't shown or at least told them of such creatures, perhaps they were an older-year animal?

The Durmstangs… Were a bit disappointing as they arrived via the Black Lake, after hearing a suction-like noise, one of the young years – a third year Gryffindor with blonde hair whose name he didn't know – had shouted excitedly and pointed out the LARGE dark ship coming out of the water.

The surprise that came with Durmstrang though, was the fact that Viktor Krum – a national Quidditch star player – was still at school and intended to enter his own name into the Cup. Something that Genesis had noticed was the fact that Krum looked uncomfortable with so many people looking at him with 'awe' and – in some cases – having girls stalk him.

"Come on already." Genesis hissed lowly, angrily glancing around and shooting the Goblet of Fire an impatient glance. He shot Angeal a grumpy look when the other chuckled lowly – low enough that no one else would hear, at least – and the other just smiled slightly.

They hadn't had much of a chance to talk, other than Genesis begging Angeal to forgive him – Angeal did, though; the larger Ex-SOLDIER had smacked Genesis on the head a few times while complaining lowly about Genesis' actions before he did so – and Genesis telling Angeal what had happened to Sephiroth.

"Finally." Genesis sighed quietly as a name shot out of the Goblet and Viktor Krum was chosen as Durmstrang's champion, a moment later the name Fleur Delacour shot out for Beauxbatons, and finally Hogwarts' champion – Cedric Diggory, a seventh year in Hufflepuff who played Seeker on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, the same spot Genesis played – and after Cedric had left for the room by the Teacher's Table, Dumbledore had started to make an announcement when another name shot out of the Goblet.

Several quiet gasps and sharp intakes of breath was heard by the two Ex-SOLDIERs and Dumbledore's long fingers reached out and grasped the piece of parchment, an abnormally grim look on the usually cheerful Headmaster's face as he opened the piece and called out, a hint of shock in his tone.

"Harry Potter."

Genesis' blue eyes widened in shock and within a heartbeat everyone in the Great Hall's eyes were on him. He wondered for a moment what he looked like, with wide eyes, undoubtedly pale skin – as the all the blood had drained from his face when his name had been called out – and red hair falling in front of his glowing Mako eyes.

Without thinking, in the silence of the whole Hall, he said the first few words that had popped into his mind.

"Well, fuck."

* * *

**_And that's the chapter! Hope you guys all liked it!_**

**_See you all (well, the ones who are Following_ "I'm a What?"_) Next Sunday!_**

**_Please Read, Follow, Favorite and don't forget to Review! Muses live off of Reviews and we don't want them to starve, do we?_**

**_Hope to see you all again soon!_**

**_~Snow._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long since the last chapter, but I had a bit of a writers block on this one and I've been very busy with moving and such._**

**_A few of you had questions, so let's start with those._**

**Sblck: _Sephiroth is in this chapter, and as of right now I have no plans on anyone else being reincarnated besides Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth._**

**Kaioo: _Harry is Genesis and Genesis is Harry. Or in short, Genesis goes by both names, since he doesn't want anyone else so far to find out about his past life, plus he wants to be able to honor Harry's parents. In a way he both considers himself Harry, and doesn't. I'm about as confused as anyone else, haha._**

**Sephchipmunk: _Pretty much! I consider many things Bromance but my favorite honestly has to be when they're practically married but have no interest in each other in any other way than friends - as you'll be seeing a lot of that in this story._**

**Guest: _She was angry at the time and needed something to lash out about, otherwise I'm certain Hermione would actually enjoy LOVELESS._**

**Sephiroth Cresent-Valentine: _Have no worries deary, you're in this chapter!_**

_**And that's the questions! Thank you all who reviewed I loved reading the reviews!  
**_

_**Also, there won't be a chapter for a while after this, hopefully within the next month I can get it typed up, I had planned on trying to get another one written to put out next week, but I'm going on a trip to visit family and I don't know when I'll be having the chance to write and when I do I've been trying to focus on writing my own original work so I can hopefully publish(Via Amazon or B&N) it online sometime.**_

_**Anyhow, hope you all enjoy the chapter!  
**_

_**~Snow.**_

* * *

_**I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy. I only own my imagination.**_

* * *

Genesis sat in his seat, shock paralyzing his muscles as his jaw dropped slightly, his name… His name had been called from the Cup? Why? How? There were only supposed to be three champions, he couldn't be another one.

"Harry Potter!" Professor Dumbledore called again, and Genesis could tell that the old man's voice was strained.

A nudge from his side broke Genesis out of his shock and Mako-Blue eyes glanced at Angeal, who nodded just slightly and lightly nudged Genesis again. Taking a deep breath, the fourteen year old – physically at least, sometimes mentally – stood up, ignoring the shocked and angry looks sent his way as he walked towards the head table. Angeal himself silently used Invisi – thanking Gaia that it was one of the few Materia spells he had been able to learn – and slipped out of his seat without anyone noticing, silently following the red-haired teen into the room off of the Great Hall.

"Why are you here? Do they want us back in the hall?" Angeal heard the blonde-haired Champion – Fleur – ask, attracting the attention of the other two Champions and onto Genesis, who was scowling.

"No." The teenager said bluntly, glaring at the door he – and Angeal – had just walked through and was about to say something else when the Head Of Magical Games and Sports – a round, jolly man named Ludo Bagman – hurried into the room, looking delighted as his gaze fell on Genesis and he laughed joyfully.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Genesis flinched as Ludo's hand came down on his shoulder and held it surprisingly tightly, "May I introduce the Fourth Champion, Harry Potter!"

"Excuse me." Genesis tried to interrupt, his eye twitching as an outraged noise left the Beaubatons' Champion's throat while Cedric looked surprised and Krum was eyeing Genesis with slight interest. "There's no way in hell I'm going to compete."

Despite his efforts, Genesis' protests fell on deaf ears as the Headmasters – Madame Maxine, Headmaster Karkaroff and Professor Dumbledore – and Head of International Cooperation – an older man named Barty Crouch – entered the room quickly, their cloaks almost billowing behind them at their pace.

Angeal chuckled slightly in amusement at seeing the look of discomfort on Genesis' face as he was suddenly being almost manhandled by Dumbledore and the other Headmasters, all of them demanding answers.

"I didn't put my name in the Goblet!" Genesis protested, his words once again falling on deaf ears as Madame Maxine and Headmaster Karkaroff turned their attention to Mr. Crouch, demanding to be able to enter more students into the Tournament as it was unfair that Hogwarts was – as Madame Maxine put it – '_getting two bites of the apple._'

Genesis' tempter was growing quickly as his fists curled and uncurled as the Headmasters complained – well, Madame Maxine and Headmaster Karkaroff, not Dumbledore – and after clearing his throat – and shooting the spot where he knew that Angeal stood invisible, a look that told the other to cover his ears – he raised his voice and shouted, his words almost echoing around the room.

"I did NOT put my name into the Cup and I REFUSE to be apart of this STUPID Tournament!" He nearly smirked at seeing the surprised looks of the Headmasters and students, as well as the Ministry employees as their attention _finally _turned to him.

"Why wouldn't you want to be?" The blonde young woman – Fleur, Genesis thought her name was – "You'll get fame, fortune! A chance to go down in history and you'll bring honor to your school!"

"I don't need fame or fortune! I don't mean to sound well… Pompous or anything, but I'm _Harry Potter_. I'm the heir to several families due to my bloodline, two of them being the richest families in Britain – Black and Potter –, so I don't need the fortune, as for the fame." Genesis laughed dryly, his lips twisting into a painful smile, "Well, I am very famous for being an _orphan._"

"Is it too much to ask for _one_ simple year?" Genesis continued, moaning unhappily as he buried his head into his hands, lips twitching slightly upwards at hearing Angeal's quiet chuckles at his melodramatic act. "First year, that bloody stone! Second year, the Chamber of Secrets! Third year was the Dementors which I heard my parent's _deaths_ whenever they came too near, and also my Godfather was trying to kill me! One year, that's all I ask!" He wailed into his hands.

Angeal was silently shaking with laughter at seeing Genesis' 'performance'. Genesis had often faked crying and whining, though Angeal – and later the higher-ups of the Shin-Ra Company – knew that his tears and sobs weren't real. This was something that the red-haired Commander had often done during their first few years at SOLDIER, back before the Wutain War that had toughened them up and had made them finally understand the 'truth' and harshness of the world, and had given them less reasons to smile and joke around.

The dark-haired teenager also took notice of the fact that more than a few of the others in the room looks a bit uncomfortable as Genesis pretended to sob into his hands. It took a few minutes for anyone to say anything, but when they did, it was Mr. Crouch who was the brave soul.

"I am afraid, Mr. Potter, that you do indeed have to compete in the Tournament." Seeing Genesis about to interrupt Mr. Crouch continued. "When you name came out of the Goblet of Fire, you agreed to a Magically Bound contract, if you break it – if you refuse to compete – you'll lose all your magic." The man explained tiredly.

Genesis' blue eyes widened in shock and Angeal's Invisi nearly slipped because of his own. True, he had been taught about magically binding contracts, but he had never once heard of one where if the contract was broken a person would lose their magic. That was almost as bad as an Unbreakable Vow.

The red-head's mind was whirling. If he lost his Wizarding-magic, would that include his Materia-magic? His magic was something that Genesis had always cared for deeply, something he had always found amazing. Angeal had been known for his love of plants and his lectures about Honor, while Sephiroth had been hailed a hero because of his actions in the Wutain War and he had been known for being a master when it came to the sword. Genesis? Genesis had mostly been known for his love of LOVELESS and the one thing that had made him stand out from the other SOLDIERs.

His surprising command of Materia. Genesis could do almost anything with Materia, he had been known for that and for his wide collection of it. Over time, Genesis had allowed that to become part of himself, part of him.

If he lost his Magic, would he lose his command over his Materia? He couldn't risk it, if he lost his magic he would surely be sent back to the Dursleys, he would never see his friends again – unless he had a stroke of good luck for a change and saw them in the Muggle World – and he would lose a large part of himself.

"I'll compete. But only because I refuse to lose my magic." Genesis sighed, his tone solemn as he bowed his head slightly, biting his lower lip angrily.

He could hardly hear what the rest were saying as he curled his hands into fists, suddenly angry at the situation. A hand on his shoulder startled him from his thoughts and Genesis looked up at the Headmaster – who too, looked surprisingly somber – and before he knew it, he was heading down the corridor that led to the Gryffindor Common room.

Angeal – who had dropped his Invisi shortly after entering the corridor – placed a hand on Genesis' shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, surprising the red-head and a moment later he was given a grateful look.

"Ready to face them?" Angeal asked, glancing up at the Fat Lady's portrait – who was chatting excitedly with another woman, Violet if he remembered correctly – and he chuckled slightly at hearing Genesis sigh of, "No."

"Don't forget, I'm here for you." Blue eyes met blue and Genesis nodded his thanks, grimacing as he repeated the password for the Gryffindor Common room and stepped inside, instantly being swarmed by the other residents of Gryffindor tower, Angeal slipping by him seconds later while cheers went around the room.

Genesis inwardly sighed as he put on a weak smile at seeing the Weasley twins cheering for him and shouts of, "How'd you do it?!" Rang through the Common room.

He supposed it was time to face the admirers.

* * *

"The First Task is coming up in a few days." Angeal pointed out one November afternoon, laying on the – surprisingly – still green grass of the grounds of Hogwarts, the cold autumn air licking against their – Genesis was there too – skin as they laid underneath the large oak tree near the Black Lake.

"Mmhm." Came the lazy hum from the red-haired teenager, blue eyes closed as the wind blew softly, rustling the grass.

"Aren't you scared?" Angeal raised an eyebrow, opening an eye slightly to glance over at Genesis.

Genesis snorted, an amused smirk curving his lips. "Really Neville? You're asking if I'm scared?" The teenager chuckled, before a sigh escaped his lips. "Actually… I am a bit… We don't have full access to our Mako in this state, nor are we as strong as we used to be, magic is another thing though… For me at least, everyone knows how hard it is for you to use magic." He teased, grinning as he heard Angeal's quiet huff, he could almost see the other rolling his eyes.

As they laid there in comfortable silence, Genesis thought back on what had happened during the last few weeks. For one, every Hogwarts house except for Gryffindor had turned their backs on him – that was to be expected, Cedric was well liked by everyone and he… Well, he didn't have the best reputation – and Hermione and Ron were as mad at him as ever – Hermione had _attempted_ to apologize though, which added a mark in Genesis' good books, even if it hadn't gone well and ended up with Genesis calmly scolding an embarrassed Hermione. While Ron was madder than ever, especially over the fact that Genesis wouldn't tell him how he got into the Tournament and didn't believe him when Genesis pointed out the holes in his theories.

Though, there had been a few things that hadn't been expected, like Genesis' Godfather – Sirius Black – sending him a letter saying that he was heading back to England – and close to Hogwarts – much to Genesis' shock and horror. Not to mention the fact that the man himself had Floo-ed the Gryffindor Common room's fireplace late one night, nearly giving Genesis and Angeal – both had been up working late on a Potion's assignment – heart attacks.

Angeal – who introduced himself after calming down – was certain that the outlaw was traumatized by Genesis'… Rather colorful language and bad temper to match with it, though Angeal had to admit he was pretty amused with what his best friend could come up with to seem to be swears.

Much to Genesis' surprise, Draco Malfoy – Genesis' long time rival – hadn't said a word, hadn't teased, taunted, or messed with them. And for some reason, it was making the Commanders uneasy, though they were enjoying the silence.

Pity the silence didn't last long.

"Potter." A voice drawled above Genesis and the Ex-Commander inwardly groaned – he had instantly recognized the owner of the voice – as he opened an eye, looking up at the blonde-haired boy who had drawled his last name.

"Malfoy." He drawled back – almost expertly – as he sat up, Angeal opened his own eyes and follow suit, sitting up and looked between Malfoy (Who didn't have Crabbe or Goyle with him for once) – who stood over them – and Genesis warily, preparing for a fight or some kind of hex to be hurled their way.

"How does it feel, Potter? To finally play the role of hero, as you always wanted to." Draco cocked his head to the side slightly, raising an eyebrow elegantly while Genesis looked at him in surprise at the civil tone before he frowned in slight confusion. "It's a tiring thing, isn't it?" Draco continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy." Genesis lied – his mind settling on the fact that there was a possibility that Malfoy knew his past-lifetime wish – his eyebrows furrowing slightly as he wondered how Malfoy of all people knew about his old wish to play the hero.

"You can't lie to me, Commander." Malfoy taunted, and Genesis' eye twitched as his anger rose suddenly at hearing the other's cocky tone and he opened his mouth to reply hotly, when he saw the teasing look in the other's normally gray eyes.

But those eyes weren't gray, which took the Ex-Commander by surprise as he looked into – surprisingly warm – green, cat-like eyes and Genesis' anger faded instantly and he rolled his own glowing blue eyes.

"Hello to you too, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth lips curled into a smirk as Angeal's eyebrows flew upwards and threatened to disappear into his hairline.

"Genesis, Angeal." The platinum-blonde greeted them, nodding his head slightly at each of them as he said their name.

"Sephiroth." Angeal returned the greeting while Genesis merely eyed the other in surprise before an amused smirk curled the red-haired Commander's lips.

Motioning for Sephiroth to step closer – in which the ex-silver-haired General did slowly – Genesis' smirk stayed on his lips as the other continued to step closer until he was standing right above Angeal and Genesis.

Within a second – in a motion that would've been seen as a blur to anyone else but the two Commanders and the General – Genesis reached up, grabbed Sephiroth's arm, hauled him down to the ground and somehow ended up having the surprised blonde's back against the tree, curled up on top of Sephiroth and yanked Angeal – who was silently chuckling at seeing the stunned look on Sephiroth's face – over and placed him to the left of Sephiroth and tucked his chin underneath Sephiroth's, relaxing in a manner that he hadn't done in _years_.

"Don't' ever go insane again, it doesn't suit you. You cold hearted bastard." Genesis muttered against Sephiroth's neck, while Sephiroth – who had recovered from his shock – rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around Genesis' waist and rested his head against Angeal's shoulder.

"Whatever you say, you hot-headed ass."*

* * *

"My friend, the fates are cruel."* Genesis moaned as he leaned back against a pile of pillows, glaring angrily at the piece of parchment in his hand, as if he wished to set it ablaze.

Angeal looked up from where he had been doing his own homework and noticed the look in Genesis' eyes. "Please refrain from setting that on fire, that's your best rewrite yet, and I don't want you copying off of me again." He chuckled as Genesis grabbed a pillow from the pile he was leaning on and threw it at him. Angeal easily ducked and snickered when it hit the back of Sephiroth's head, causing the (slightly)silver-haired teenager to turn and face them, a frown playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Sorry Seph!" Genesis quickly apologized – knowing how much the General disliked partaking childish things like pillow fights – only to gape a moment later when a pillow soared from Sephiroth's spot – he had picked up the pillow that had hit him and threw it back at the red-haired teenager – and hit him on the face.

"Throw it again and there shall be war." Sephiroth warned; his tone low and eyes narrowing – though a hint of teasing and playfulness seeped through and into his tone and features – and his lips twitching downwards before he turned his attention back to his own homework.

Genesis waved a hand slightly in acknowledgement as he turned his attention back to the roll of parchment in his hand, a grimace making its way onto his face as he stared at his Potion's homework.

The three teenagers were currently located in a room on the sixth floor of the castle, one that had been an empty classroom. The three had happily turned it into their own little hide-away room that no one knew about – other than the Weasley Twins, but they hadn't complaint, but had happily helped them set traps to scare away others when they came near the room – piled with pillows, parchment, ink, quills, bookshelves full of books that the three owned – Genesis had happily owl-ordered as many books as he had been able to on subjects he had found interesting – and even three beds for them to nap in when they were tired and didn't feel like heading back to their own common rooms – the three beds were pushed together and the three often dog-piled onto it and curled up against each other when napping, an old habit that they had picked up during the Wutain War.

"For once, I am glad that I am exempt from the End-Of-The-Year Exams" Genesis said loudly after a while of silence – other than the quiet scratches of quills against parchment and the occasional sound of ink dripping from the tip of the quills – "Because if Snape keeps making the work harder and harder over the year, I'm not going to pass Potions. Then again, I wouldn't put it past him to make it purposefully harder just to get me to fail."

"Speaking of Exams…" Angeal ignored the other's whines, blue eyes looked at his friend curiously and even Sephiroth glanced up. "That reminds me, there's a Task coming up the day after tomorrow."

"Yep." Genesis popped the p, his attention back onto his Potions homework.

"Do you think you think that you'll be able to pass it?" Angeal asked and Genesis nodded.

"Who do you take me for? The Puppy? I'll pass it with my eyes closed!" Genesis smirked, his attention being drawn from his homework back onto his longest and oldest friend.

"You know what the task is already, don't you?" Angeal asked warily, eyeing Genesis who shot the other an 'innocent' look.

"Of course I don't! Who do you take me for, a cheater?" Genesis asked in mock-horror, clutching the spot over his heart as he gave Angeal – and Sephiroth who was nodding in agreement with Angeal – a hurt look.

"Yes." Angeal deadpanned, looking at Genesis seriously, and the red-haired Commander made a hurt noise.

"Ouch… Shut up Sephiroth." Genesis picked up the nearest pillow and threw it at the General's head (completely forgetting the other's warning earlier) – and missed as Sephiroth ducked and grabbed the pillow out of midair, a smirk curving his lips as green eyes focused on blue and the blood drained out of Genesis' face as he remembered the warning.

"This means war, Rhapsodos."

When asked later – by the Weasley twins for Genesis and Angeal, and by Crabbe and Goyle for Malfoy – as to why exactly there was pillow feathers stuck in their hair and their clothes were rumpled and dyed with ink – they had been wearing their weekend clothes, which wasn't robes (Thank Gaia) – the three gave vague answers before darting away to their bathrooms – Genesis succeeding in stealing the bathroom before Angeal could – to clean up.

* * *

Potions. The bane of his existence. Or rather, the bane of his existence was the Potions Master that taught Potions at Hogwarts.

Partnered with Angeal today instead of Ron or Hermione, Genesis scowled heavily at the back of Severus Snape, occasionally making a rude hand gesture (Well, one that anyone who remembered the time when the Lifestream existed within the Planet would find rude) behind the man's back, causing Sephiroth – who was sitting across the room with his 'cronies' – silently crack up while Angeal shook his head and was minutes away from face-palming when the door opened and a third year that Genesis recalled as being his stalker from second year – Cullen, or Collin, something like that – scurried inside, a note clutched tightly in his hand.

Genesis quickly pretended to be completely absorbed into his potion when Snape turned away from praising Sephiroth when the small blonde entered the room, the blood almost completely drained from his face at seeing the dark look on the Potions Master's face.

"Yes?" Snape asked, his eyes narrowing as he took in the sight of Collin Creevey.

"Harry – I mean Mr. Potter – is supposed to be meeting the other champion's in one of the classrooms on the fourth floor for the Weighing of the Wands." Collin squeaked, holding out the note in his hand to Snape – who snatched it instantly and read it over.

"I see… Mr. Potter, leave your stuff here and you'll finish your potion when you return."

"He's supposed to take his stuff with him, Professor." Collin squeaked again and Snape nearly growled.

"Get out of my class Potter and take your bag with you then!"

Shooting Angeal a look of apology, Genesis grabbed his back and swung it over his shoulder as he followed Collin out of the classroom quickly and up the stairs of the dungeons towards the main floor of Hogwarts.

"Say, Collin?" Genesis bit back an amused smile at seeing Collin look eagerly at him. Ah, fans… How amusing. "What's the Weighing of the Wands?"

"I dunno! They wanted someone to come and get you so I volunteered." Collin said brightly while watching Genesis hurry towards the door he pointed out to the red-head. "I've got to get to class, good luck, Harry!"

"Thanks Collin." Genesis called back, pausing outside of the doorway to make himself look respectable and not like someone who had just ran five flights of stairs. Bracing himself, Genesis entered the room and was instantly met with the gazes of eight people.

Ignoring the stares, Genesis' eyes swept the room – to his surprise he didn't see Dumbledore there, even though Madame Maxine and Headmaster Karkaroff were there already – and settled on a woman with long blonde hair that was done up in a bun, a piece of parchment floating next to her and an acid-green quill scratching eagerly next to her.

Genesis' eyes lit up at seeing the reporter in the room and a smirk curved his lips as plans formed in his mind. If she was interested in getting an interview with him – which, seeing as how he was the youngest champion and Harry Potter, he was certain she would be – if he played his cards just right, he could bring Dumbledore down a few pegs and possibly get Sirius freed while getting a new home and no Dursleys.

Silently cackling – which sent shivers up the spines of several people, for reasons they didn't yet know, and set off a few of the alarms in Dumbledore's study for reasons that the Headmaster didn't yet know about – he quickly shifted through his mind to try and decide on which approach he should take. Should he act like the shy, fourteen year-old abused boy he knew he should be, or should he go with the stubborn boy who just wanted to move on from his horrid past.

Before he could come to a decision, Genesis suddenly found himself whisked away to a broom cupboard and was sitting on top of a wooden crate, the reporter – Rita Skeeter – looking at him eagerly.

"So." The reporter started, sucking on the tip of the quill for a moment before letting go if it and blue-eyes followed the quill as it positioned itself over the fresh scroll of parchment that Rita had hovering nearby. "Youngest Champion, the underdog! What do you think your parents would do if they were here today?"

Coming to a decision in seconds, Genesis adopted a sort-of shy smile on his face and looked down, starting to play with his fingers as he said quietly.

"I… I like to think that they'd be proud of me, after yelling at and scolding me of course, though I think that'd be more of my Mum than my Dad, from what I've heard he used to be more of a trouble maker and would've been proud of me." Genesis smiled weakly before going back to messing with his fingers, turning his gaze downwards. "I don't think my Aunt and Uncle will be proud though, if anything…" He hesitated, inwardly grinning at seeing Skeeter lean forward. "If anything they'll be wishing that I'll die…" Genesis hardly spoke more than a whisper but he reporter had caught it and her eyes widened so far that Genesis wondered idly if they'd pop out of her head.

"Why do you say that?" The reporter asked eagerly while Genesis took a glance at the piece of parchment, an eyebrow raising just faint enough that the reporter wouldn't be able to see it as the red-haired teenager read.

'_Emerald green eyes started to swim with tears as the ghosts of his past flashed before his eyes and Harry Potter smiled bravely as he started to talk about his parents. "I like to think that they'd be proud of me, that they'd be proud of their son no matter what he did."_

A quill that exaggerated what a person said and did? Hmm, what would happen if someone exaggerated a story already and the quill exaggerated it more? A Mini-Genesis in his head cackled with glee and jumped up and down in triumph as the actual Genesis continued to speak softly, making sure never to meet Rita's gaze as he spoke about how afraid he was of failing and how he wanted to make the memories of his parents proud even though he knew that they weren't there.

When Rita questioned him about his relatives Genesis quickly avoided the subject and pretended to be nervous, knowing that the reporter – if she was like how he thought she was – would dig into his life.

"How do you feel about Black not being captured yet? Scared that he'll come after you during the Tournament?" Rita questioned curiously and Genesis silently cackled again, here was his chance to set Sirius on the path to freedom.

Letting his eyes wide dramatically Genesis quickly shook his head. "Oh no Ms. Skeeter – "Call me Rita dear," – I'm not worried about Mr. Black at all." At seeing her surprised expression Genesis continued, "You see, what everyone's saying about Mr. Black being a criminal, it's not true. He didn't sell out my parents at all or kill Peter Pettigrew or all those muggles. You see, he went after Peter because Peter was my parent's secret keeper and Peter killed the muggles before cutting off his finger and disappearing." Genesis continued to eagerly tell Rita about how he found out that Sirius had never had a trial and had just been tossed into Azkaban without a thought since he came from a 'Dark' family, and how nobody paid attention to the fact that Sirius was practically his father's brother and how Sirius hated his family with passion.

"Not to mention that the night that Mr. Black escaped Hogwarts, Minister Fudge didn't even bother listening to my friends and I about what happened when Mr. Black went after my… My ex-friend Ron's rat – who was actually Peter Pettigrew – and listened to our Potions Professor – Severus Snape – without getting all the facts. Professor Snape _hates_ Mr. Black and my father, and when Mr. Black escaped, he came into the Hospital Wing – where my ex-friends and I were recovering from the Dementors – raving like a lunatic and blaming my friends and I for helping him escape!" Genesis sniffled a little, dabbing at fake-crocodile tears in the corners of his eyes. "He hates everyone but the Slytherins and he's reduced my ex-friend Hermione to tears more than once my calling her – and everyone else – horrible names like, "Insufferable-Know-It-All" and, "Dunderhead". He's got a grudge especially against me because I look a lot like James…" Genesis trailed off, "It's always been like this…" He murmured lowly, causing Rita to lean forward to hear him, "Everyone's hated me, so I've gotten used to it. Like what happened in First and Second year."

Before Rita could ask what happened, the door to the broom cupboard opened and Professor Dumbledore stood there, a faint twinkle in his eyes and Genesis inwardly scowled, though put on a relieved face anyways.

He let Dumbledore lead him out of the broom closet and over to the other Champions – who were eyeing him, Fleur with a scoff, Cedric looked concerned and Viktor indifferent – and an old man that Genesis recognized instantly. Ollivander.

Genesis watched in interest as Ollivander tested each wand, surprised by both Viktor – who had apparently bought the last wand of a famous wizard wand maker – and Fleur's wands – A Veela huh? Pity they had destined mates, he would've loved to date her – before the old man happily recalled the day that Cedric had walked into the shop and had gotten his wand.

And then it was Genesis' turn. Ollivander's grey eyes surveyed him for a moment before he took Genesis' wand. "Ah, I remember this one very clearly. Holly and Phoenix Feather, very curious though…" Ollivander's attention turned from the wand and looked at Genesis with a very knowing look as the old man murmured lowly, only for Genesis to hear. "Works well for the current owner, despite not being a perfect match any longer… I urge you and your two friends to visit next chance you get." Before he spoke louder. "In perfect condition, just needs a bit of polishing… Ah." He waved Genesis' wand and produced a bouquet of flowers – which Genesis took with a look of amusement – before handing the wand back, talking to the Headmasters – and Headmistress – happily while Genesis eyed him in surprise and with slightly narrowed eyes, though he smiled shyly at Rita when she mentioned how much she'd love to learn about his school years during the next Hogsmead Weekend.

* * *

"Mind telling me exactly why my 'Genesis is going to publicly execute someone' senses went off?" Angeal asked at dinner that night, eyeing his friend – who had been in the middle of eating fish and chips – warily.

"You have a sensor like that?" Genesis asked in amusement, munching on a chip while Sephiroth – who had been sitting at the Slytherin table moments ago – slid into the seat next to Angeal.

"After being friends with you two-" Angeal looked pointedly at Sephiroth – who merely raised a brow at Angeal, a false look of innocence on his face – "-for so long, you get a sixth sense for things like that. Now, spill."

"Oh you know," Genesis waved a hand in an 'it's unimportant' manner. "Just slowly destroying Dumbledore and Fudge's lives, as well as freeing my Godfather and getting away from those abominations that people keep claiming I'm related to." He said as if it was a simple thing.

"Good for you." Sephiroth said honestly while Angeal simply stared.

"Where is the honor in that?" The dark-haired teenager asked after a few moments, that frown playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, I'm just using their own tricks to get back at them." Genesis shrugged, getting ready for an Angeal-Rant-Of-Honor, "Besides, I'm also getting the truth out there about everything that has really happened… Even if a bit of it is exaggerated, thinking about it, I better send Professor Lupin and Snuffles letters… They'd go and kill the Dursley's themselves, and I do like them, Wolfy and Snuffles that is." He chuckled while Angeal sighed and Sephiroth watched in amusement.

* * *

"Three minutes."

"Hmm?"

"I bet ten galleons and a dare that Genesis finishes in less than three minutes. Oh, and that Hermione and Ron will try to apologize again."

"I'll take you up on that."

"…"

"Dammit."

"Hmm?"

"I have a feeling I'm going to lose the bet."

"Why?"

"…"

"Ha."

"Shut it Angeal."

* * *

While Angeal and Sephiroth quietly placed bets against each other in the stands while waiting for the Champions to emerge from the tents and fight against the towering dragons, inside the tent Genesis sat on a bench, his legs crossed as he leaned against the wall of the tent and watched as Fleur and Viktor paced around worriedly and Cedric was muttering under his breath at a Hermione-Speed.

To his annoyance, the first Judge that came through the tent's flap was none other than Ludo Bagman.

"Gentlemen! And Lady." The round Judge beamed at the Champions as they stood – well, Cedric and Genesis stood – and Mr. Crouch followed in with the Headmasters.

"Gather around." Mr. Crouch encouraged as he held out a small bag, "Your task it to gather the golden egg from each of these creatures. Ms. ?" The Judge held the bag out to Fleur, who glanced nervously up at Madame Maxine before sticking her hand into the bag, grabbing an object inside and pulled it out.

Genesis' eyes widened slightly at seeing the mini-dragon that actually _moved_ even though it was clearly _not alive_. Oh the magic that must've been put into the spell, it made his hands twitch, he wanted one, he wanted to know how it moved exactly and what spell was used and-

Oh, it was his turn.

Glancing around swiftly at the mini-dragons, Genesis noticed that the only dragon left would be the Hungarian Horntail – the one that Charlie Weasley said was the most dangerous – and he stuck his hand inside and pulled out what was indeed a mini-version of the large female dragon with the number 'Four' around its neck.

So he was last then? Well, the leading man had to show off better than anyone else, correct? Smirking, Genesis ignored Ludo Bagman's attempts at getting his attention and he sat down on the bench again, toying with the little dragon in his hand, planning on digging into what spells were used to make the dragon living.

One cannon rang out and Viktor left, minutes ticked away before another cannon shot rang out and Fleur left this time, looking pale-faced and nervous, and Cedric took up pacing while Genesis ignored the roars of the crowd and dragon.

The third cannon rang out and Genesis offered the other Champion a "Good luck" before Cedric – looking like he was about to be seriously ill – left without a word, but nodded his thanks to the red-head.

Genesis grinned wickedly when the fourth cannon rang out and he deposited the mini-dragon into his pocket before he slipped out through the tent flap and stood in front of the whole school – and the visitors – and walked into the stadium, a calm expression on his face.

It only took him moments to see the HUGE female dragon that looked like it wanted nothing more than to tear him to shreds, another to see the golden egg in the next underneath the dragon's large legs.

Silently casting a Wall and Anti-Burn, Genesis calmly walked forward, watching as the dragon's eyes followed his small figure and smoke steamed out of her nostrils as her pupils turned to slits as she looked at the danger to her eggs.

He didn't even flinch when she shot a huge fireball at him. Genesis simply continued to walk forward, ignoring the screams of the crowd as the fireball swirled around his body, but didn't harm a single hair. Dispelling the fireball, Genesis raised a hand, a Firaga of his own forming in his fist and he smirked, hurling the Firaga at the dragon, the large flame splitting into smaller ones, spreading out and hitting the dragon in several places that Genesis knew to be weaker to the flames than most of her hard armor.

Sidestepping another fireball that was shot at him, he threw a Firaga again, this time some of the fireballs missing and heading towards the crowd, he decided to let the fireballs approach the walls of the dome before casually pulling his hand back, changing the course of the fireball's direction and watched as they hit the dragon.

Done toying with his prey; Genesis' eyes narrowed slightly as he started to make the fireballs bigger and faster while walking calmly towards the dragon as the rain of fireballs continued to rain down on her, forcing her to curl herself around her eggs to protect them – as she didn't know that he wasn't aiming for them – He knew that she wasn't going to be hurt by the fireballs either.

Snarling at the dragon – who seemed to refuse to submit as he gaze would still meet with his – he increased the heat of the flames and continued to let them pound down onto her, and his lips twitched upwards into a smirk at hearing a cry of pain and submission after a moment.

Genesis was standing right in front of the dragon as the fireballs suddenly disappeared, leaving a bewildered crowd and team of dragon-keepers. What they saw next made many gasp. Standing in front of a _bowing_ dragon, one of Genesis' combat boots – he nearly cried in relief when he had found a pair of black, knee-high combat boots that were made of dragon hide. They might've had a few inches of heel on them to, but no one needed to know that – rested against the snout of the dragon, the leg and person still attached.

"You bow to me." Genesis hissed lowly, slipping into Parsletongue, not showing his own surprise when the dragon rumbled in agreement. "The gold egg in your nest is a fake, I wish for you to give it to I, if you do not agree immediately, I will force you to give it over, and I won't go easy on you then."

He then lifted his foot off of the female dragon's snout and to everyone but Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis' surprise, the dragon stood up and using one of her claws, pushed the large egg to him before bowing her head again.

A large smile spread across Genesis' lips as he held the egg in one hand, holding it up for everyone to see before he reached a hand out and started to scratch at a spot of scales that he knew – from experiences with past dragons – the dragon would like. "Such a good girl." He cooed.

Thus, the First Task was ended on a note of confusion as Genesis bowed to the Judges while the dragon tamers made to remove the dragon, one sending a spell at her only to yelp when it was Reflected back at him by Genesis.

"Don't harm my dragon." The red-haired teenager growled before looking up at the female dragon – who he already had nicknamed 'Aura' – "Aura, darling. Please do calmly with these men, they shall not harm you or your nest, they only wish to take you away from here and back home to where you belong."

Genesis beamed brightly when the dragon nodded before turning to the stunned tamers. "She'll go willingly with you." He assured them before he was suddenly hurried off by Professor McGonagall.

"Never in my years have I seen anything like that." The older woman said almost dazedly. "You don't even have a scratch on you Potter."

"Thank you Professor!" He grinned at her, wriggling out of her tight grip before hurrying off to the Infirmary Tent to be seen to by Madame Pomfrey.

Angeal and Sephiroth were already there, Angeal looking smug while Sephiroth – while looking at everything with a blank face – sulked. Genesis knew.

"Lost a bet?" He taunted Sephiroth, dodging a mini-Blizzard thrown by the grumpy teenager.

"Shut up Genesis." The silver-haired teen grumbled, crossing his arms and pointedly looking away.

"So what did the others do?" Genesis questioned them as Madame Pomfrey started to run some simple tests on him, checking for any cuts or even a single bruise that could've been caused by the dragon, and magical exhaustion.

He was mildly impressed by Cedric's idea, silently laughed at what Fleur did, and nodded in agreement with Viktor's idea.

Finding nothing, she set him back outside to get his score. (Bagman)10, (Crouch)10, (Dumbledore)9, (Madame Maxine)10, and (Karkaroff)4.

Genesis' string of curses – in Ancient Runes – was broken when he reached the tent again and he stopped when Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley came into his sight. Eyes flickered around the room quickly and he noticed Sephiroth and Angeal hanging back in the shadows, ready to support him if needed.

"Hello." Genesis' smooth tone greeted his two ex-best friends coldly and Hermione flinched while Ronald looked uncomfortable.

"We're glad you're safe Harry. We were really worried when we saw that you had to fight dragons of all things." Hermione started, her tone soft. "And… We want to apologize, for the way we acted."

"I accept your apology." Genesis said instantly, blue eyes watching the other two – who seemed to relax – "But that doesn't mean that I shall go back to being your friend instantly." He warned them, "Hermione, last time we talked and you tried to apologize, it worked out for a total of four days before you started to go back to your bossy self and during that time you insulted not only my friend, Draco, but my Godbrother as well, Neville. Has your opinion on Draco being a stuck up prat changed by any chance? Or about Neville being so dimwitted that he cannot figure out how to properly change a matchstick to a needle? Did you never question why, perhaps, Draco acted the way he did or why Neville struggled? I did, and it turns out Draco's upbringing wasn't the greatest and he was a spoiled prat, but he's changed and matured, he apologized and we struck up a truce before trying to be friends, turns out we both had a lot more in common that we thought. While Neville's always struggled before not only did he not have his own wand – he was using his father's – but his mother's side of the family has always been late bloomers and take a while to show their true colors. Neville's control on his magic is growing better by the day, while Draco is seeing not just one side of the Wizarding World for once, but both."

Taking a breath Genesis moved on from Hermione to look at Ron. "As for you, have you figured out that fame and fortune aren't the only precious things on this Earth and that sometimes you just need to trust someone's word? I told you I didn't put my name in yet you turned your back on me, despite four years of friendship. You've always craved fame and something that would make you stick out most from all of your brothers, have you never thought just once that there is something? You're a chess prodigy for Gaia's sake, you take simple moves and make them great. With a bit of better training you'll make a great person for suggesting and figuring out tactical moves. Yet your jealousy of being the youngest and being my best friend got the better of you. How many times have I told you hate I despise my relatives and that I'd trade all the money in the galaxy for what you have. Not much money I know, but you have a family, people who love you and would gladly die for you." He words turned soft. "I can see it in your eyes that you haven't come to accept your flaws, either of you, but I can tell you're learning to accept." Genesis smiled slightly, "We cannot be friends just yet, but I accept your apology and hope that you two will make amends with each other." With that, Genesis stepped out of the tent again and headed up the lawns towards Hogwarts Castle, ignoring the slight pain in his scar.

"That went surprisingly well." Sephiroth commented as he and Angeal fell into step next to Genesis – who glanced at the two out of the corners of his eyes – and Angeal nodded in agreement.

"I am surprised as well… Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall stall my return."*

"Act 3" Both Angeal and Sephiroth automatically replied, before pausing for a moment and exchanged surprised looks while Genesis burst out into a fit of giggles.

The burn of his scar may hurt, but he knew better than to peek into Voldemort's mind once more, besides, he had more important things to do than find out what Voldie was up to.

Like quoting LOVLESS until both Angeal and Sephiroth pinned him to the floor and begged him to stop.

* * *

**_And that's the chapter! Hope you all liked it!_**

***Act 4**

***Act 3**

_**See you all next time!  
**_

_**~Snow.**_


End file.
